Alvin's Love
by BJ30
Summary: In love with each other, Simon and Alvin prepare for a night they will never forget. However, Theodore is in need of some loving too. Will Theodore get some, or will the two lovebirds find each other irresistible?
1. Preparations

It had been a month since their last concert. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were happy for their break but eager to get back to performing.

"I miss the sounds of my adoring fans screaming for me!"

"You mean us, Alvin. It's Alvin and the chipmunks, not just Alvin."

"Yes, but I'm the star! I'm the big guy."

"No, I am the big guy, Alvin. You're the silly guy." Theodore laughed.

"Well, maybe you are right. You are pretty big. Now why don't you take your big butt into the kitchen and get a snack?"

"Okay."

Simon looked over at his brother and smiled. He could feel his heartbeat start to increase. He removed his glasses and leaned in close to Alvin.

"Hey guys! I found the cookies! You want some?" Theodore asked.

As Simon was about to respond, Alvin placed his lips onto Simon. Theodore walked back in holding three cookies, only to drop them when he saw his brothers. He smiled clapped lightly, happy that they were getting along.

"Aww… you guys look so cute!"

Alvin quickly pulled himself away and stared at Theodore, laughing nervously.

"Uhh… hi. This isn't what it looks like."

"So you were not making out with Simon?"

"Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like. Promise not to tell the others?"

"Of course! I won't say a thing, Alvin. You two go ahead and get busy. I'll just watch tv."

Simon jumped from the couch and walked toward Theodore. Theodore giggled as he placed an arm around his brother and held him close. Simon looked back at Alvin, who nodded his head.

"You ready, Theodore?"

"Ready? For what?"

"For this…"

Without warning, Simon dipped his brother down toward the ground and started kissing him. Theodore's eyes grew wide in surprise. As Simon slipped his tongue inside, Theodore gasped.

"Wow… my brother is amazing!" Theo thought to himself.

As Simon pulled himself away, Theodore hugged him.

"That was incredible. I see why Alvin loves you so much. You are one hell of a kisser, Simon."

"Why thank you. Alvin, I think you and I have an appointment in the shower in a few minutes. I'm feeling a little dirty."

"Well, you are a dirty boy, Si. I think I'll join you. Theo, make sure you let us know if Dave and the girls show up."

"They're not due home for hours, guys. Plenty of time for you to get busy."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Simon walked into the bathroom and started the shower. After undressing he turned around to see Alvin was completely naked as well. He let Alvin jump inside first, before closing the curtain behind him. Wasting no time, Alvin grabbed hold of his brother and placed his lips onto his neck.

"Uh.. you missed. My lips are up here, Alvin."

"I'm getting there, Simon."

Alvin crept up Simon's neck until their lips connected. Alvin smacked Simon lightly on the butt while Simon held him tight. He then slipped his hand from Alvin's back and dropped it onto his penis, getting a small gasp from him.

"Oohh... anxious, are we? Same some of that spunk for the bedroom, mister. Now just shut up and kiss me."

Simon placed his hand back onto Alvin's shoulder and resumed making out. They could hear the bathroom door open but paid no attention.

"Guys, you okay?"

"We're fine, Theodore. You can go now."

"Alvin! That's not nice. How about he joins us for a little bit of fun?"

"Well…"


	2. Candlelight

"That's okay, Simon. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll get my lovin' soon enough. I'll be out watching the tv if you need me."

Alvin waited for the door to shut before he reached up to turn off the water and dry himself off. He then placed his shirt on and left the room. Alvin then went into the kitchen and started searching through the drawers.

"Come on… Where are they? Theo! Have you seen those really tiny candles that Dave keeps around just in case the power goes out?"

"Bottom drawer, next to the dishwasher, Alvin."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver…"

Alvin rushed back toward the bedroom and back into the kitchen. Seeing this, Simon stared at his brother, yet said nothing. He knew Alvin was always doing something silly. Instead, he went to join Theodore on the couch and watched tv.

"Why are you not in the bed with Alvin?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my bro while Alvin is busy going nuts. Are you sure Dave won't be home for a while?"

"Of course! He told me that he won't be back until nine, and it's only five thirty. Simon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Could you…you know…"

"You want me to... oh. Sure."

Simon knew what he wanted. He placed his arm around Theodore and held him close. He could tell Theodore was getting excited as he turned to face him. With a quick move, Simon and Theodore's lips touched. Theo giggled as Simon brushed his tail gently with his right hand.

"Mmm… that was great, Simon. I think Alvin is one lucky guy. Now go to him. He needs you, Si. Remember to give him the tongue!"

Simon laughed as he jumped from the couch and started creeping toward the bedroom, but was quickly stopped by Alvin.

"Oh no. Not yet, mister. I have just one more thing to do. Give me about two minutes…"

Alvin shut the door while Simon leaned against the wall. He could hear noises as he leaned in closer to the door. A few seconds later the door opened again and Simon gasped at what he saw. Alvin was leaning against the doorframe with a small rose between his teeth and purred at Simon as he stared at him.

"Well hello, beautiful. Like what you see?"

"Wow… I've never seen you look this…. this… hot."

Alvin grabbed hold of Simon's hand and removed the rose from his mouth. He gave him a quick kiss before starting to lead his brother toward a table he had set up in the middle of the room. As he sat down, Alvin placed the rose next to his chair and stared at Simon.

"Hope you like your candlelit dinner, sexy."

Simon was too busy eating to respond. He simply nodded at his brother and continued. Alvin decided to join in and together ate the food that Alvin had set out. After finishing his portion, Simon leaned back and looked around the room. He noticed that Alvin had even more candles surrounding his bed. Alvin stood up and approached his brother. He sat down on Simon's lap and placed his arms around his brother's neck, while planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well, my brother… Are you ready for some lovin' that you'll never forget?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am! Let's do it!"


	3. Going inside

Alvin held Simon's hand and walked to his bed where he sat down on the edge. He reached underneath and flipped a switch, turning on some romantic music.

"Ohh… nice touch Alvin. Now I think you have a set of lips in need of attention."

"You're right."

Alvin scooted right next to his brother and smiled at him. Alvin puckered his lips and pushed them against Simon's own. Simon moaned in sheer delight as he slipped his tongue around and into Alvin's mouth. Alvin then reached his hand up Simon's shirt and placed it on his chest.

"Alvin, my manhood is down, not up."

"I know. Now just shut up and kiss me, you fool!"

Alvin removed his brother's shirt and placed it on the floor. He ran his fingers along his brother's chest, all the while getting Simon even more excited. After another few kisses, Simon took off his pants while Alvin removed his shirt. Once Alvin was totally naked, Simon leaned forward and gently pushed Alvin onto his back.

"Did anybody ever tell you just how sexy you are?"

"You are better than me Alvin. I mean, just look at yourself. You're hot!"

"Oh… I'm not that hot. You though….you…your butt. Oh my goodness. It turns me on just looking at it."

Smiling, Simon gave his rear a tap.

"You like it do ya?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Simon turned away from his brother and laid down, sticking his butt toward Alvin.

"If you want it, come and get it!"

Alvin jumped up and placed his head on top of his brother's butt, giving it a hug.

"Ooohhh… so cuddly and warm."

"Come on and stick it in me. You know you want to.." Simon seductively whispered to him.

Alvin patted his brother's rear and sighed.

"I could spend all night just doing this."

"Alvin…. My butt needs a good spanking. I've been naughty!"

"Well then, let me give you a good smack."

Alvin stood up and grabbed hold of his brother's backside. Knowing what was about to come, Simon smiled wide. Alvin began moving himself closer and closer toward his brother's hole, wanting to tease him as much as possible.

"Oh… where is it? I can't find it!" Alvin teased.

"Right back here…" Simon pointed at his butt. "There's the sweet spot. Now come on and hit me with your best shot, bro."

Deciding that enough was enough, Alvin touched the tip of his shaft to his brother's hole, causing a soft yelp to emerge from Simon.

"Okay, here we go, Simon…"


	4. Coming and going

Alvin gently inserted the tip of his cock into Simon's backside, getting a moan of pleasure from his brother. As he stuck himself deeper inside the moaning became louder.

"Oh yes! You just hit the jackpot, bro. Keep it going!"

With a quick move, Alvin had his entire shaft inside of Simon's butt. He then started thrusting back and forth, each one getting the duo more and more excited. Alvin could feel a little bit of liquid leaking from his shaft and thought to himself: 'No! Not already!' The leaking caused Simon to screech in pleasure.

"Oh Alvin! I love you! Don't stop now!"

Wanting to please his bro, Alvin continued his movements. He could feel the pressure of cum starting to build within him. Alvin held back for as long as he could but found it impossible to hold back the tide of his seed and let loose into his brother's backside. Alvin pulled himself out gently, not wanting to hurt Simon. With his bum full of Alvin's seed, Simon turned around and started licking at his brother's shaft.

"Not only are you sexy, you're tasty as well!" commented Simon as he licked up the last of the seed. Alvin placed a hand on Simon's chin, lifting it closer to his face. Without saying a word he started kissing him. After just a few short ones, Alvin smiled at his brother and placed his hand around his shaft.

"Now it's my turn."

"Oh Alvin… Alvin… oooohhhh…."

Simon's words turned to squeals as Alvin's hand started working on him. Deciding that the hand was not enough, Alvin let go and bent over, placing his brother's erection into his mouth and started to suck. Alvin was surprised at just how big his brother was. He was barely able to fit the entire thing inside. Simon leaned back and watched as his brother continued sucking on him. He was enjoying himself so much that he placed his hand on Alvin's head and brushed his hair before giving his ear a light flick.

'Damn… how long can he last?' Alvin thought to himself. 'I wish I was this good.'

Simon let a bit of his juices leak into his brother's mouth, getting a squeal in response. He could then feel his seed start to build up. Knowing that he was ready to cum, Simon leaned up and gave his brother's face a light tap. As he let his hand drop, Simon let his seed flow freely. Alvin was quick to slurp up every single drop that entered his mouth, not wanting any of it to fall onto the bed.

"Wow… I have the best brother ever!" stated Alvin.

"No, I have the best bro ever. Who else can stick themselves inside my butt and suck me in one night? Just you, Alvin. Now come here and let me get a taste of those sweet lips of yours."

"Not yet. I see some extra seed on your butt. Allow me to get that for you…"

Alvin scooted over to his brother's backside and placed his tongue on his rear. He started licking wildly, sending chills down Simon's body.

"Alvin, are you trying to make me cum twice in one night?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Simon giggled.

"Not at all. Now come back over here, little mister. The makeout train is leaving, Alvin! Toot toot! Hurry up before you miss it."

"Now I don't want to miss that, do I?"

The duo locked lips just as the music in the background ended. Ignoring it, Alvin slipped his tongue inside and held onto his brother tight. Alvin could hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer to the bedroom door.

'Damn it! Just as I was having fun, Dave shows up.' Avin thought as he broke the kiss and stared at the door. His eyes grew wide as Theodore opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry. I heard the music stop and thought it was okay to come in. I'll leave."

"No, it's oaky Theo. Hey… how would you like to join us on the train ride?" Simon teased.

"Train? There's no train in here."

"Oh yes there is. Simon, care to demonstrate?"

Simon happily jumped from the bed and walked over to Theodore, grabbing hold of his hand. He sat his brother down next to Alvin. Simon then sat on the other side as Theodore let a smile creep across his face.

"Oh… THAT kind of train. I get it now. Well, what are we waiting for? Come and get some, Alvin!"

Alvin planted his lips against Theo's and lowered him onto his side. Meanwhile, Simon was sneaking around to his backside. He placed his head onto Theodore's back and started to play with his tail. Moving it out of the way, Simon put his lips at the base of the tail and kissed.

"Oh Simon! You and Alvin… oh… oh no…."

Simon could tell his brother was already getting excited. Simon watched as Alvin sat back up and momentarily broke the kiss.

"Simon, your turn."

" You go ahead. I'll do the, uh… cleanup, if you know what I mean."

Alvin nodded and resumed making out with Theo. He then placed his hand at the base of his brother's cock and moved it upward.

"Ooohhh… do it again!"

Alvin rapidly moved his hand, causing Theo to nearly spill his load.

"Alvin! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…. Oh my…"

Theo could not hold himself back any longer. Sensing this, Simon quickly placed his mouth around his brother and let the juices flow inside.

"Yummy. Theo, you are delicious, you know that? You and I are gonna have to make love sometime soon."

"Hang on there, Si. I want a piece of the action too!" Alvin complained.

"Guys! There's enough of me for the both of you! Now what do you say we go out and relax on the couch until Dave and the girls get back?"

"It sounds like a plan, Theo. You go ahead and head out. Alvin and I will catch up."

Alvin grabbed hold of his brothers hand and giggled as he gave him a small kiss.

"That was the best lovin' ever! Let's do it again the next time Dave and the girls go away."

"Alvin, it's a date!"


End file.
